This application is for support of a workshop on glucosyltransferases (GTF) (dextransucrases), sucrose, glucanohydrolyases, glucans and dental caries. The workshop will have several broad objectives. These incude reviews on the current knowledge of GTF, glucans, and sucrose and their role in cariogenesis. Critical discussions on the methodology of GTF purification will be conducted. Efforts will be made to define the criteria for purity of GTF's produced by cariogenic bacteria. The mechanism(s) of action of GTF's will be probed in detail. The mechanism of glucan branching will be examined. Glucan structure will be discussed with respect to the role of glucan(s) in adherence of cariogenic bacteria to smooth surfaces. A detailed analysis of the routes of sucrose metabolism in oral bacteria will be presented. Aspects of sucrochemistry, such as the synthesis of GTF affinity labels, will be pursued by carbohydrate chemists. Critical analyses of the role of immune reactions against GTF and glucans in promoting or retarding dental caries will be presented. Information related to the regulation of GTF will be reviewed and new information discussed. A roundtable will summarize aspects of the Workshop. Discussion on means to foster research on GTF, glucans, sucrose and dental caries will be suggested, and important new areas for research will be identified. A monograph describing the proceedings of the Workshop will be published and distributed to researchers in the area. This meeting is considered timely and important. No other similar meeting has been held previously. The design of the workshop is to engage well-known contributors from several disciplines as participants. These will include microbiologists, dentists, molecular geneticists, physical, organic and bio-chemists, and enzymologists. Although there will be several distinct disciplines identified in the program, the design is to present a conherent series of talks and discussions which will lead to a better understanding of sucrose and bacteria in human dental caries.